Inseguridades
by EvilSwanQueen21
Summary: Las inseguridades de emma sacan lo peor de ella, podría regina perdonarla ? Swanqueen


Regina y Emma estaban disfrutando de una noche tranquila en un club Regina había estado Insistiendo a emma que la llevara por lo menos una semana. Por supuesto Que lo que Regina quería de Emma, Emma se lo iba a dar.

Las dos mujeres estaban disfrutando de su noche romántica pero algo estaba molestando a Emma.

"Emma, ¿hay algo malo? " Regina preguntó notando que la mente de Emma era, obviamente, en algún otro lugar.

"No puedo soportar a esos dos imbéciles por allá que no pueden dejar de mirarte . " Emma gimió.

"Sí, me di cuenta, no te preocupes por ellos, yo sólo tengo ojos para ti esta noche . " Regina dijo sonriendo a los dos chicos que estaban a unas pocas mesas de distancia.

"no los animes. " Emma gritó.

"Sólo estoy tratando de ser civil. Por favor, cálmate ok . " Regina casi suplicó colocando su mano sobre la de Emma .

"te están sonriendo de nuevo, ya es suficiente . " Emma dijo poniéndose brutalmente de pie.

" Emma, cálmate no lo hagas. " Regina dijo tratando de detenerla.

" pasa algo malo caballeros ? " Emma preguntó ni siquiera tratando de ocultar su enojo.

" No, nada mal , estamos bien ¿por qué? " Uno de los hombres respondió guiñándole un ojo a su amigo.

"Debido a que han estado mirando a mí y mi novia desde hace bastante tiempo. "

"Estábamos admirando su belleza y pensando que tenias la mujer más caliente que hemos visto en mucho tiempo. " El segundo hombre dijo mirando a Emma como una manera de desafiar a ella.

"Eso es suficiente. " Emma dijo agarrando y torciendo los brazos del hombre detrás de la espalda lo desgarro lo más fuerte que pudo y tirando de sus esposas en su bolsillo.

"Emma , ¿podría detenerte por favor. " Regina

" ¿Qué? El hombre no solo esta coqueteando con usted también te está faltando el respeto. "

" Él sólo me miró y sonrió, yo soy una mujer atractiva y tiene mucho sentido para mi llamar la atención de los demás " Regina contestó tratando de racionalizar con Emma .

" No Regina , eres mi novia, tu estás conmigo , no voy a dejar que ningún idiota este coqueteando contigo . " Emma declaró firmemente .

"Deja de sobre reaccionar, ni siquiera estaba coqueteando con él . " Regina rogó incapaz de reconocer a su novia.

" Lo sé, pero es la actitud que tienes con ellos , no puedes hacer eso , sabes que vámonos a casa." Emma dijo agarrando los brazos de Regina .

" Emma ! ¿Quieres parar ." Regina gritó Emma intentaba llevarla afuera.

Una vez que llegaron al aparcamiento Emma finalmente soltó la mano de Regina.

" ¿Qué fue todo eso ? "

" Él estaba coqueteando y tu parecías encantada con ello"

"No, quiero decir ,a mi me parece halagador cuando alguien muestra interés en mí."

"Ese es el problema, el único interés que a ti te debe importar es el mío. "

" ¿Qué quieres que haga? Deja de usar maquillaje, deja de ser femenina y cuidar de mí mismo porque yo estoy contigo? "

"Sólo quiero que dejes de sentir la necesidad de seducir a todo mundo, quiero que trates de seducirme, sólo a mí."

"Eso es lo que estoy haciendo, yo no lo detuve, pero yo nunca lo animé, ahora llévame a mi casa. "

"Bien bien".

Regresaron a casa en silencio, la adrenalina de Emma comenzó a caer y comenzó a sentirse culpable por lo que hizo.

"Por favor, Regina lo siento." Emma rogó cuando Regina abrió la puerta.

"Por favor, ve a tu departamento." Regina dijo lista para cerrar la puerta en la cara de emma .

" No, yo no voy a volver a casa hasta que hablemos sobre esto. "

"Quieres discutir ? Es obvio que no confías y me ves como una mujer frívola que disfruta la atención de extraños Nada más que decir,

"Oh no Regina, yo confío en ti, yo no puedo soportar la idea de alguien te quiera, que alguien te desee, tengo miedo que un día de estos te des cuenta de que puedes encontrar algo mejor. "

" Hemos hablado de esto antes, si todavía no me crees o no confías en mí no hay nada que yo pueda hacer. Tengo entendido que tu falta de confianza y estoy dispuesta a tranquilizarte las veces que sea necesario y no me cansare de expresarte mis sentimientos cada día por el resto de mi vida si eso es lo que necesitas, pero no voy a tolerar la actitud que me acabas de dar. No voy a tolerar que me trates como un objeto al que le perteneces"

"sabes que no soy ese tipo de mujer, te respeto y quiero tratarte como a una reina , ya que eso eres para , por favor perdóname bebe , es sólo estas malditas inseguridades me vuelven loca , por favor, sólo perdóname , te amo . "

"Yo también te amo pero tienes que ir a casa ahora ,cuando te calmes llamame. " Regina dijo cerrando la puerta.

Durante dos días, no hablaron, Regina no contestaba las llamadas de teléfono de Emma s o los mensajes de texto y emma no quería ir a la mansión por miedo a que la morena la rechazara.

Hasta que una mañana recibió un texto de ella. Como su nombre apareció en su pantalla su corazón dejó de latir.

" Voy a estar en Boston durante una semana en a la convención política de la que te hable . Probablemente te veré cuando regrese. Regina"

"Probablemente? Qué se supone que significa eso ? ¿Hay una posibilidad de que ella no va a volver a verme cuando regrese? No puedo perderla , no puedo seguirla a Boston no soy una loca acosadora, tengo que darle tiempo , tal vez no todo este acabado. Emma dijo a sí misma muerta de miedo de perder lo mejor que le ha pasado a ella.

Durante una semana, Emma contuvo la necesidad de llamar o enviar mensajes de texto a Regina, sabía que necesitaba tiempo para pensar. Lo único que hizo fue enviarle lirios todos los días con una tarjeta , simplemente diciendo : "Te amo , por favor vuelve a mí Emma Swan. "

La semana se fue rápida y hoy era el día esperado, Regina iba a volver.

Emma recordó lo que Regina le dijo: que se sentía como un objeto. Emma se vio afectada por ese comentario, sabia que era posesiva con ella y la desea mas que cualquier otra persona en el mundo. Así que decidió dejar que Regina diera el primer paso

Regina pasó las pocas horas en el vuelo pensando en Emma ,Ella siempre supo Emma tenía problemas de confianza y de seguridad . Ella sabía que emma confiaba en ella y sabía que nunca la engañaría , pero todavía tenía miedo de que Regina encontraría a alguien mejor y dejarla que en cierto modo era peor que engañarla.

Ella sabía que emma era posesiva en su relación pero nunca la trataría como un pedazo de carne, Recordó todas las veces Emma la sorprendió y le hizo que su corazón latiera más rápido , al igual que en su primera cita o el tiempo que le dijo que la amaba por primera vez mientras estaban haciendo el amor por primera vez .

Ella la amaba, quería pasar el resto de su vida con ella, pero ella sabía que si dejaba pasar esta situación volvería a suceder y por más que amara a Emma no podía permitir que esto volviera a suceder.

Después de ir a casa ella decidió visitar emma . eran las 3:00pm así que ella calculó que probablemente estaba trabajando . Era mejor que hablaran en la estación de la rubia.

Cuando estaba a unos 5 metros detrás de ella, Emma se dio cuenta de que estaba allí : su perfume , ella podría reconocer el perfume de su amante entre otras mil .

" Regina , has vuelto . " Dijo Emma .

" Sí, ¿podemos hablar . " Regina dijo tratando de mantener las cosas lo más profesional posible .

"Por supuesto . " Emma respondió .

"Mira emma te pedi tiempo para pensar en ello y lo que sucedió no puede suceder otra vez , no voy a permitirlo. " Regina dijo dando la espalda a emma .

Ella sabía que tenía que ser muy dura con emma para hacerle comprender que hablaba en serio . Y ella sabía que no podía ser dura si la miraba a los ojos.

"Lo sé. " emma susurró mientras se colocaba detrás de regina rodeando sus brazos alrededor de la morena.

"Te amo regina , por favor perdoname , voy a hacer todo lo que quieras , cualquier cosa, no me dejes, por favor. " emma rogó , las lágrimas corrían por su rostro .

"Yo también te amo, pero tus inseguridades fueron demasiado lejos esta vez "

"Lo sé. Por favor, no volverá a suceder yo estoy dispuesta hacer lo que quieras yo voy a ir a terapia, si quieres, pero por favor no me dejes , no voy a sobrevivir si lo haces. "

" Odias las terapias emma "

"Me odiaría mas si tu me dejas"

"me acusaste de ser una mujer frívola que disfrutaba coquetear con extraños, incluso dijiste que yo los provoque"

" Lo siento ... " emma gritó metiendo su cabeza en el cuello de su novia.

"Nunca he tratado de seducir a alguien más desde la primera noche que pasamos en mi casa cuando te quedaste dormida en mi regazo. Yo no quiero ser atractiva para nadie mas, solo para ti emma, yo solo quiero que tu me desees esa es mi única prioridad, pero yo no puedo hacer nada si los hombres me encuentran atractiva, y no esperes que yo sea grosera con un hombre que me sonríe ," .

"Lo sé, por favor, sólo dime qué hacer, y yo lo haré. " Emma declaro.

"Quiero que me lleves a casa y me hagas el amor , eso es lo que quiero. " Regina dijo mientras limpiaba las lágrimas de la cara de emma .

"¿Está segura? " emma preguntó sorprendida.

" Sí , quiero que me hagas el amor y me muestres lo mucho que me amas. Quiero ver la verdadera emma , quiero que me enseñes la mujer de la que me enamore , pero yo te estoy advirtiendo no tolerare a esa mujer que vi la otra noche " .

" bebe no vas a ver a esa mujer de nuevo , te lo juro , vamos a casa .. " emma prometió mientras besaba la frente de su hermosa novia.


End file.
